


There Are Many Tales Of Gods

by arsenicArtist



Category: Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Greek Myths, More Relationships to be added, More tags to be added, if youre interested in betaing this please comment!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicArtist/pseuds/arsenicArtist
Summary: There are many tales of Gods. And they are all correct. But they are also all wrong. For the only true gods, the only true creators, are eight teenagers who have no idea what the fuck they're doing. Unfortunately, they're going to have to help save the world anyway.





	1. In the beginning,

There are many tales of gods.

Pantheons, golden thrones, wooden crosses, stars of all different shapes and sizes, spiritual harmony, and more and more and more. All are correct in some shape or form. All exist. 

However, every story is wrong. For every story has their own version of creation. How the world came to be. There are wars waged over who is right. How upset humanity would be to discover none of them are. 

For exactly 4,130,000 years ago, on this day April, 13, the universe was croaked into existence by a massive frog. It was then immediately given to eight children as a gift, a reward. These children placed their Earth into its rightful place, gave it its home. 

When the children were faced with a choice to stay or a choice to skip forward, they did what children do and put off choosing. Instead of doing what they were probably meant to do and create a society of some sort, they just… lived their lives. As they had earned. For six months and twelve days, they relaxed. Then, they said fuck it and skipped roughly four million years into the future, shirking the duty of creating a functioning world and hoping it would just work itself out.

But can you really blame them?

\--

Falling into the world is like coming home for Dave Strider. Because he knows that after this, he is never going to fucking timetravel again. No siree, he is staying right here, in this year, shit, 2005. Seriously? According to the newspaper Roxy snuck into the city to get, the world just happened to turn out pretty much exactly how he left it. What the fuck?

It’s just. How does that  _ happen _ ? How is there still a New York City? How is there still a 2005? You’d think with an entirely different set of humans, they would come up with a different dating system. Hell, a different language! What kind of cosmic fucking coincidence is this?

Dave looks around at the little clearing they’ve all found themselves in. He can’t help but think how dumb everyone looks in the real life modern world still wearing godtier pj’s. But he also just can’t bring himself to change. They’re comfy, ok? Plus, automatic cleaning. He’s totally not just being sentimental. No way. 

John’s over there talking to Jade and Jake, and Dave’s glad John’s talking to anyone at all. He’s been acting a little… off, lately. He’s worried. Everyone is. But the three of them seem to be having a good time gushing over that newspaper, so whatever. 

Rose is talking to Dirk. And frankly? That’s terrifying. In Dave’s personal opinion, they should never talk to each other, ever. Apart they’re unsettling enough, but combined? Well, everyone’s keeping a five foot radius for a reason. Dave’s just glad he’s not within earshot of them. He shudders just thinking about what they could possibly be discussing. 

Jane and Roxy, or as Dave likes to think of them as, The Hot Moms (shut up Rose, it’s involuntary), are looking at something on Jane’s phone. Maybe the news? That’d probably be smart, getting some basic info on current events. Once they’re all ready to change into regular clothes and start reintegrating with society, they’ll need to know that stuff. 

Dave is… sitting against a tree all alone like a loser. But it’s honestly fine, he needs the rest. They all seem to be exponentially more powerful here, but roughly four million years is still a long way to go. He’s not breathing so hard anymore but his limbs are still heavy, and everyone is still sending worried glances his way. 

Honestly? It’s really fucking annoying. Dave hates feeling like he is anything less than totally cool all the time, and being super goddamn exhausted isn’t cool. It sucks. So he’s trying to get everything in working order again as quick as possible. He’s trying not to pull out his phone and text his weird alien boyfriend-matemoiailausmesis-thing, because he knows that’ll just kick his heart rate up and he’s trying to  _ focus _ damnit. 

So when a green chick and a half-goat-half-boy thing pop out of a tree, it’s safe to say his girlish scream is totally justified,  _ Rose. _

\--

Now, John is most definitely the dopey clueless asshole he always acts like, but he’s also the kid who had to go through a whole lot of bullshit for three years! He is also the kid with an unfortunate amount of battle experience. So, he starts analyzing the situation. Bluh, that makes him sound like Vriska!

He looks around at everyone carefully. Dirk, Rose, Dave, Roxy, Jade, and Jake all have their weapons out. He guesses him and Jane are the only optimistic ones here. Dave is leaning pretty heavily against that tree, but Dirk and Rose have already angled themselves to be in between him and the strangers without blocking his view of them. Roxy is standing in front of Jane, which Jane looks none too pleased about. 

Being the totally awesome person John Egbert is, he breaks the silence first. You can thank your friendleader later, guys. 

“Uh, hey there! What’s up with the legs there, buddy?” 

Just because he’s very magnanimous, it doesn’t mean he has any tact. Or cares to, really.

Everyone sort of rolls their eyes at John’s words, but Dave is lowering his weapon a little bit, and those with guns are no longer pointing them at anybody. Rose keeps one wand in the direction of the newcomers, but Dirk still has his sword out and ready. Paranoid bastard. 

Jane is sort of looking back and forth between the two who you refuse to refer to as an enemy and Dave. You can tell she wants to go heal him, even if he refused her earlier. Dave is prideful like that, the dummy. John catches her eye and nods at her, and she goes over to him. Luckily, Dave doesn’t resist the glowy blue of concerned friendship.

John considers this a win! He smiles apologetically at the green lady and the goat boy. Goat Boy seems to be surprised he asked about his legs, he’s looking back and forth between them and John, like he’s asking ‘these legs?’. 

“What legs? These are just my totally normal, definitely human boy legs. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Goat Boy says nervously while Green Girl puts a hand to her forehead. Yeah, John feels you Green Girl. 

“Yeah, okay! Sure, we can go with that. How about we talk about how you appeared out of that tree from nowhere instead?” John asks cheerfully, trying his best to be as friendly as possible. 

“Trick of the light?” Green Girl says weakly, knowing it isn’t going to convince anybody but trying her best anyway. John thinks this is very commendable. Goat Boy whines a little bit and kinda looks as if he’s gonna cry. 

“Hmm, no I don’t think so! But we can ask our resident Light expert, if you’d like! Rose?” John just can’t resist being a cheeky grinning bastard as he looks toward Rose.

“Well, John, I don’t See how the Light could have tricked me, so no, I’d say these odd strangers did indeed appear straight from that tree. And from the way they were holding hands and giggling, I’d also say we might have taken residence in their secret make-outs spot.” Rose waggles her eyebrows with a saccharine smile, because Rose is hilarious. John giggles, turning back to the ‘odd strangers’.

Goat Boy is covering his very red face and Green Girl is sort of looking off sheepishly (ha!) to the side. He decides to take pity on them.

“Oh Rose, no need to tease! Besides, it’s rude to make fun of someone without even knowing their names! Hint hint, hehe!” John laughs and sort of nods at the two of them, gesturing. 

“Uh, I’m Parsnip, this is Cliff. Is it possibly too late to get you to act like none of this ever happened and we could just leave?” she asks.

“We would never dream of kicking you out of your space, that would just be rude. In fact, why don’t you sit down and you can fill us in on exactly what’s going on?” Dirk’s tone of voice, and his very much still pointed sword, leaves no room for negotiation. While keeping his dumb shades trained on them, he gestures to the middle of the clearing. 

John also gestures at everyone to chill the fuck out and take a seat, which they do, if warrily. Dirk leaves his sword out, and keeps a strong grip on it, but everyone else is more or less relaxed as Parsnip and Cliff tell them about… well.

Greek myths?

John doesn’t know, it’s all pretty frickin’ complicated, and his brain is hurting after the first couple sentences. It doesn’t help that everyone keeps asking questions. Mostly he can tell everyone is wondering how there can be ‘Gods’ if they all exist? It just doesn’t make sense. 

But, well, then they start telling them about this camp? Cliff has only been there once, and Parsnip has only ever heard of it, but they think everyone will find answers there. They said they could lead them to it. 

John declines. He gets the address and directions, but he declines. He kinda wants to get used to the ‘normal’ world before getting thrown into another magical one. He can also tell everyone else wants to do the same. 

Besides, there's a few of them that sort of really need to learn how to act normal in society first. Like, half of them. (cough cough dirkroxyjakejade cough cough) So he says no. 

\--

Meanwhile. The Gods are bickering, again. 

Every single god, of every single religion, noticed a sort of… shift in power. They were no longer the top dogs. It didn’t feel like titans, or like giants, or any sort of familiar cosmic power.

It was new. 

But at the same time so,  _ so _ old. Older than anything. Older than Time, than Space. Older than Light itself, older than the Void before it. Older than Life, than Hope. Older than Heart or Breath. 

And with this shift in power, came a shift in the world. 

Time fell into a new order. It gave way to it's Knight, better than it had given way to any god before. Any being else would have to  _ work _ to take Time away from it's Knight again.

Space had never before felt such joy! Matter itself folds with laughter, finally feeling free and unbidden by any masters before it's Witch. Space is now free to act as Space, commanded by no one, but glad to do anything the Witch asks.

Light feels finally  _ Seen _ , no longer glanced at vaguely. It has never before been recognized like this, acknowledged. It is ready to perform for it's new audience, it’s Seer, and perform it will.

Void is making itself ready for it's new Rogue. Void is going to play and be stolen and it is going to fall in love with the Rogue. It probably already has, the fickle thing.

Life yearns for it's Maid, in needs to be taken care of, it has needed it ever since the Maid left all those years ago. Life cannot wait to be coddled, to be swathed in it’s Maid’s love.

Hope lies in wait, as it always has, only active when it needs to be. It knows it's Page will use it at the last second, when it will do the most good, just as Hope likes it.

Heart is eager to assist it's Prince, eager to be used to its full potential. Heart wants to destroy, wants to be destroyed, needs the order it's Prince will bring. 

Breath loves it's Heir, wants to spend time with it's Heir, wants to be it's Heir. Breath cannot wait for the Heir to let it surround him in the biggest hug of them all!

And the Gods know it. All of them. 

But the most important ones right now are, unfortunately, the Greek ones. And boy, they do not like having their seat of power disrupted. So, like the prideful assholes they are, they write it off as another like the minor disturbances they’ve been having lately. ‘It’s nothing’ they say, hands shaking as they pretend like the world is not forever changed.


	2. Here's where it all starts going to shit

After a couple months, Rose decides normalcy is doing them no good. Everyone is going stir crazy in the apartment they’ve rented using dubiously acquired money. Dirk, Roxy, Jade and Jake are doing their best to figure out how society works, but unfortunately they are also the ones most curious about the supposed hidden world underneath their fingertips.

Everyone is anxious to explore, see what the world they fought so hard for came up with. Jake and Jade especially. Rose honestly thinks they would do better with an ‘adventure’ to distract them with, especially Jake. And Dirk and Roxy are just much better when they have something to direct their nervous energy on, and they could only do so much research before they ran out of books to read.

So Rose sits everybody down and prepares to convince the three biggest factors of contention. 

John, Dave, and Jane. They all want normalcy. Jane and John because they want to go back to ‘how it was’, at least as best they can. And from what Parsnip and Cliff said, there is going to be a lot of fighting if they delve into the world of the gods. No one wants to put Dave through that.

But, after much talking and convincing not only on Rose’s part, everyone agrees that they’ll try their best to stay out of trouble so Dave won’t have to fight. Even if they all know staying out of trouble isn’t exactly something they’re good at. 

They gather all their things, and using Rose’s and Roxy’s combined powers, it’s almost like they were never there. 

And their  _ powers _ , god, don’t even get her started. Everyone’s powers have been expanding and growing, it’s almost overwhelming. Rose doesn’t just See, it's more than that now, she is, she manipulates, she controls, if not as much as she Sees. From what she’s gleaned from the others, it's the same with them. She’s talked about it the most with Dirk, and apparently he can even see and manipulate ones soul if he wants to. She knows Roxy can wrap Void around her without the Ring of Void now. 

It's concerning, honestly. But not something she is going to worry about right now. She has other priorities. 

Like Camp Half Blood. 

The eight of them stand staring at the strawberry fields where the camp is supposed to be. Luckily, Rose knows there is an illusion here. She’s told the others this. But they’re all still hesitating. 

They’re all breathing heavy, too. Surrounding the camp has been many ‘monsters’ the eight has had to fight off, to kill. Thankfully they don’t leave bodies behind to freak out over, just dust. 

So they stand there, wearing normal, if tattered and dirty, clothes, breathing heavy and not quite ready to peek beyond the veil. 

John, of course, takes the first step forward. He disappears behind the veil and so of course the rest must all follow immediately. Once through the barrier, they all stand and stare some more. 

It’s fascinating to Rose. There are children everywhere, wearing orange t-shirts and jeans, carrying weapons. There is a climbing wall covered in lava (she spares a glance Dave’s way, he’s stiff but alright for now), twelve buildings in a sort of u-shape (she can only think of the twelve thrones of the pantheon, it's pretty obvious what the buildings are for), a large ranch-style house which is really quite charming, and more that will require later in-depth analysis. 

For now there are some lightly armored teens coming toward them with their weapons out and they all have literally no idea what they’re going to say.

Shit.

\--

_ God, their form is terrible. Probably because they’re like twelve. _ Dirk thinks as he warily watches what he assumes to be guards get in ready stances, even if it's not exactly pointed at them. Which is odd, honestly. They seem to be more wary of whatever might be behind them rather than the eight ‘demigods’ that just showed up in their camp. Dumbasses.

Dirk stays on guard as the two finish making sure they weren’t followed by any monsters, he assumes. 

“Gods there’s frickin’  _ eight _ of them, Annabeth!”

“I can see that Beckendorf!” the blond one, Annabeth, hisses. She seems to be taking the lead here, standing just a bit in front of the other one. “How in tartarus did the eight of you travel together without attracting every monster in a twenty foot radius?” Interesting, so do demigods attract monsters? God they’re so unprepared for this.

Dirk sees John shrug, which works he guesses, playing dumb is just gonna have to do. “Uh, I don’t know! I just know this half goat guy told us we should come here so we did!” wow, Dirk knows John is dumb but if he didn’t know him he really would think he’s  _ that _ dumb. That really just calls into question exactly how dumb he really is. It’s like dumbception. Dirk wants to expand on this but Annabeth is talking again, shit.

“Typical,” she mutters under breath, classic early 2000’s pre-teen, “We better get you guys to Chiron, follow me.” And then turns her whole back on eight entire strangers. She seemed so smart, though. Oh, well, if everyone here acts like this blending in will be very easy. You know, since everyone will  _ have their backs to them _ . God. 

She takes them down the hill and to the dreamy ranch home, where there are two older men playing some game on the wrap around porch. One is in a wheelchair, and the other is eyeing the eight of them suspiciously. 

Dirk kind of wants to eye the guy back, honestly. There’s something just… off about him. He would take a peek at the guys soul, but that tends to distract Dirk for a while and he feels like that wouldn’t be the best idea right now. 

The one in the wheelchair notices his partners distraction and turns around to look at them. His eyebrows shoot up and he turns the chair to give his full attention to the eight mysterious newcomers. Dirk notes that is now seems they are the intruders, how ironic. 

“Well, this is certainly unexpected!” he chuckles nervously, but good heartedly. 

No shit old man.


End file.
